memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Stone Unturned/Act Four
The Archer is towing the Raza to Starbase 24 along the Klingon border as the Intrepid is flying next to the Archer as well. In the brig Portia is sitting on the cot as Typhuss visits her. Where are we going? Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Starbase 24 says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. I can help you get the Sword of Kahless back Portia says as she looks at him as she walks to the force field. Typhuss looks at her. How, you gave it to the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. This was way before the treaty was signed which I'm surprised by it seeing how the Empire and the Federation were on the brink of war with each other Portia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right I will help you Portia, by doing this it will help you says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. In Kelly's ready room Typhuss explains to her what Portia said. Portia said she can help us get the Sword of Kahless back from the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Captain Martin looks at him. Does she know where the Sword is at on the Romulan homeworld? Kelly asked as she looks at Typhuss. Captain Kira looks at her. I didn't ask says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. We're on course for Starbase 24, and we'll alert Starfleet Command to the situation because our treaty with the Romulan Star Empire is brand new and we don't want to lose it Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. That's true says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. He looks at her for a suggestion. Portia and I were lovers, we had a one night stand seven years ago, we had a brief romantic relationship that lasted 2 weeks before Portia ended the relationship and how are we going to get the Sword of Kahless from the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She thinks. What if we're doing what the Enterprise-D did during the Chodak crisis, we make it look like we're on a scientific mission through Romulan space that we never got to explore during the 22nd century Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks about it. I don't know, you really think the Romulans would fall for that says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. If it worked to the Enterprise then it will work for the Archer here's the plan the Intrepid will wait along the border, while the Archer and Raza make a break for the Romulan homeworld Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The Archer is above the Raza. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell looks at Captain Martin. All decks are ready for blink jump Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her. Captain Martin contacts the Intrepid. Captain you remember the plan? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Kira responds. I believe I do Typhuss says on the viewscreen. She sighs. Keep an eye out for us Martin out Captain Martin says as she goes to her chair. In main engineering Commander Frye is syncing up the tractor beam with the Raza. The Archer activates the tractor beam and then the blink field forms around both ships and they vanish into Romulan space.